


Yin and Yang

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, fuukam, seisub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou and Fuuma are princes of the kingdom of darkness. Seishirou loves it,Fuuma hates it an wants out to the City of light. When the new batch of prisoners from the light kindgom arrive he just may get his chance as his brother is wrapped up in the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Dark

Chapter One: Into The Dark

Another gloomy day in the Kingdom of Darkness. People going about with their expressionless faces working, making a living. Prince Seishirou sat on his throne as usual, awaiting for his servant Kyle to bring back more prisoners from the City of Light. Seishirou believed that there should be no light, only dark, hence why he sent Kyle to bring people over. The Prince of Darkness couldn't go into the City of Light himself, not without wounding himself deeply anyways.

The prince's younger brother Fuuma, however, he was obsessed with the City of Light, every time Kyle brought in prisoners, Fuuma always tried to sneak out. Today was no exception.

"Where do you think you're going Prince Fuuma?"

Said male cursed under his breath. "Hello Kyle. More prisoners from the City of Light?" Fuuma's voice cool and collected.

"Of course, brought here by the order of the high Prince of Darkness himself." From behind the cage, a young boy looked out scared, with bright, green eyes.

"Well let them go. I'm Prince of Darkness too, let them go."

"I don't take orders from you, you know that."

There was crunching noise as Fuuma's fist met Kyle's face. "What on earth is going on down here? Kyle why aren't these prisoners in their cell so I can pick my new toy of the week? And you Fuuma. What are you doing down here? Not trying to sneak out again are we?"

"Kyle why the hell are you still standing there?"

"Your brother punched me, my lord!"

"So? If you don't get these prisoners in their cells, I'll kill you." Looking into the cage he saw the same boy his brother had earlier, with those bright green eyes.

"All except this one, I want him brought to my chambers. Now Fuuma, let's have a chat." He grabbed his brother and hauled him off to his brother's room.

"If you ever step out of line like that again baby brother, I will kill you."

Amber met brown. "I just think it's wrong to bring innocent people from the City of Light to this kingdom of darkness, and besides, you can't kill me. Didn't you read the prophecies? Let me kindly recite one for you." Fuuma paused for a minute before speaking. "'If there ever are two Princes of Darkness, one will rule with an iron fist and his brother will never see the throne. However, if one brother ever tries to kill the other, the ancient magic will set in and the hit intended for the brother will kill instead the person he loves most."

His elder brother snorted.

"That protects you from killing me, I know you're fascinated with the City of Light and its emotions. You'll probably fall in love one day, but you see baby brother, that has no effect on me, I'll never be able to love anyone."

"Prince Seishirou, sorry to disturb you, but that boy you wanted, he awaits you in your chambers."

"Good. Keep an eye on my brother won't you? And Kyle? If he hits you, you are not to strike back, understood?"

With that final word and swirl of black, Seishirou headed for his own room.


	2. The Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Seishirou wrapped up with the boy from the City of Light,Fuuma sees his chance to make a break for it

Chapter Two The Exit

When Seishirou opened his bedroom door, he saw the boy he had requested curled up on his floor shivering. As he approached him, the boy looked up at him.

"Do lots of people suffer here? Is that why they're unhappy all the time?"

Amber eyes widened in…what was the term the people from the other side used? Oh right, surprise. This boy was trapped in ruler of the darkness bedroom and he was concerned about others?

"No one suffers here because no one knows what emotions as you call them, are. "

"That's got to be the worst of all then! A world without emotions most be horrible!"

"To someone like you, yes, to someone like me, no, I've never felt an emotion in my life."

"Why did you bring me in here? I've heard of you, you're Prince Seishirou, the Prince of Darkness that brings citizens from the City of Light to be slaves here."

Seishirou didn't answer, he merely sat back on his bed, twirling his crown around his finger. Finally after a moment he spoke, "Come here."

Too afraid of angering the Prince of Darkness, the young boy padded over, his bare feet pattering across the black carpet. He stood in front of the Prince of Darkness, green eyes wide in wonder.

"What's your name?"

"Subaru." The lip quivered, he wished the prince would look at him.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." At this amber met emerald. "You don't look sixteen, my brother's sixteen, you look ten."

Subaru managed a laugh. "My brother said that all the time and we're twins." A pause. "May I ask Your Highness how old he is?"

"You're a polite one, usually most people tell me to go burn in hell, but I'm twenty-three."

"Why would they tell you to burn in hell?"

Who on earth was this kid? Why was he so calm? "Let's just say most people don't exactly like me, they hate me, not that I personally care."

"Why? You don't seem that bad."

A sly smirk on the prince's face. "Close your eyes Subaru and stay still."

"O-Okay."

The distance between them narrowed until lips met lips. The kiss was sloppy and there was no passion behind it. Subaru whimpered when he felt a tongue push into his mouth. They pulled away and Subaru was left there staring.

"Hmm, yes, I think I'll keep you around, you do behave so nicely." Seishirou stretched out on his bed. "Tomorrow I'll have you fitted for a crown and gown.

"W-W-hat?"

"I think I'll keep you here as my princess. If nothing changes how I feel after a set time, then you're a slave, if something changes, then we'll take it from there. Another words, Subaru, I'm giving you a chance to try to show me what's so great about feeling emotions."

Subaru nodded before sitting on the floor to curl up to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep, Your Highness, I am allowed, right?"

"Yes, but get on the bed."

The teen flushed as he forced himself onto the bed. He knew the Prince of Darkness had strong magical powers and didn't want to be on the warpath of them, he had powers of his own, but as he was in the Kingdom of Darkness, his magic wouldn't work as well. He stayed on his side of the bed, as far away from the young prince as he could.

It seems he had just closed his eyes when there was a pounding on the door, it caused him to jump with a panic and he forgot where he was. He was scared of the darkness so he attached himself to the only other living thing in the room, Prince Seishirou. The prince didn't fling him away nor did he hold onto him.

"Enter."

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting my lord."

"You're not Kyle, get on with it."

"Well you see, your brother's missing."


	3. It's A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Fuuma was bad enough,so the young prince of darkness decides to make it so he can never lose sight of what is rightfully now his...

Chapter Three Its A New Day

"What do you mean Fuuma's missing?! I thought I told you to watch him!" Ropes of black aura gripped Kyle. "I told you to watch him! Now go gather up the other soldiers and search the ENTIRE PALACE, NOW!" Subaru quivered in the corner as Kyle was all but flung out of the bed room.

The bedroom door slammed shut afterwards, Subaru noticed a half black circle that glowed on the prince's right hand, it was identical to the one on Subaru's own right hand, except his was white.

"Let's go." Subaru yelped at being addressed.

"Me, Your Highness?"

"There isn't anyone else in here now is there? So let's go, I said I was getting you fitted in a gown and crown." Subaru blushed, it seems the prince was serious about that.

About an hour later Subaru stood in a long black gown and a silver tiara onto of his head. "Black does become you, my dear." Subaru's face turned red.

"T-thank you." As they walked down the palace halls Subaru dared a conversation. "Um...Prince Seishirou?"

"What is it, Princess Subaru?"

Subaru flushed. "I think...I think you may have emotions, locked inside of you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, when you found out about your brother missing, you got angry and upset. Meaning you're worried about your brother."

"Really then, I wonder..."

The pair of them got separated at some point, leaving Subaru to wander the Palace of Darkness alone. "You, how'd you get out of the dungeon?"

Green eyes widened in shock as a white barrier field encased him. "What on earth do you think you're doing to the princess?"

"Your highness! I didn't realize this citizen of light belonged to you, please forgive my intrusion."

"Any word on my brother's location?"

"Still looking sir, we've decided to look around the palace walls and throughout the kingdom."

"Very good, off with you." He then turned to the white box that enclosed Subaru.

What was it with this kid? Why does he affect me so much? Normally I would've killed that guard for touching what was mine, do I not want him to see the darker side of me? He was scared when I lashed out on Kyle, did I not want him to know fear again? I'm getting soft, this is ridiculous, I am the Prince of the Dark Kingdom, there's no way I can know such silly things as emotions.

"It would seem you have some powers of your own, Subaru."The barrier field faltered and Subaru stood up.

"I do, I'm a healer in the City of Light."

"I think I need to make sure you don't stray away again, just lucky I found you when I did. Give me your left hand." Subaru held out his left hand as Seishirou lifted his right index finger and traced the mark of the Kingdom of Darkness onto boy's hand.

"Now, I'll always be able to find you, Subaru." Subaru felt dizzy and passed out in the young prince's arms. "I'm surprised you managed to stay conscious throughout the bulk of the spell, you really are special aren't you, Subaru?"


	4. Out of the Darkness Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma is in the CITY OF LIGHT and he meets someone special

Chapter 4 Out of the Darkness Into the Light

Warmth spread throughout Fuuma's body as he entered The City Of Light. Ah, to be able to feel emotions felt so wonderful. The City of Light seemed to be a lot more, poorer than his kingdom but it seemed like a better place to live. He wandered the city, disguised as a citizen of light wearing some of the ragged clothes he had swiped from the dungeon. He also had gloves on that he had enchanted to hide his brands showing he was a prince of the dark kingdom.

He pressed his glasses up his nose as he walked, he didn't know where he was going to stay, he'd have to find work somewhere to get a place. He refused to go back home to the darkness. It was too cold, too bleak. Part of him missed his brother but he knew Seishirou was content in the Palace of Darkness.

He saw a small boy struggling with a heavy box so he went over to help him. "You shouldn't carry such big things by your—" When he saw the boys face his eyes widened. "How did you—?!" Seishirou would've never let the boy he wanted as his own go. Then he saw this boy's eyes were purple.

"Have you seen my twin? I thought he was dragged to the Kingdom Of Darkness."

"Ermm, yeah, that's where I saw him so I thought you were him and was wondering how you got out of the cage."  _A lie._  Fuuma thought to himself.  _I'm becoming just like the monster that rules the Kingdom that mirrors this one._

"You're not from here are you? Where are you from?"

"Err I'm a traveler of sorts, I never stay in one place too long."

Violet eyes looked at Fuuma, studying him. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No I don't, why?"

"Then as a thank you for helping me, you can spend the night with me."

Honey brown eyes widened. The people of this city were so caring, so trusting. "Okay, if you're sure."

That one night turned into weeks and before either boy knew it, they were falling in love with each other. But could they really be happy? Being who they were? Time will tell.

A/N: short chapter is short but I hoped you enjoyed! My goal is to finish this fic this week!

 


	5. Who Could Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru and Seishirou are just starting to understand eachother...but now they know where Fuuma ran off to

Chapter 5 Who Could Love Me

 

It had been a little over seven months since Fuuma's disappearance. His brother, while furious, hadn’t killed anyone who failed to bring back information on him. The servants of the castle said they owed that to the new princess; ever since Subaru had arrived in this kingdom, Seishirou seemed to change day by day. Even now Subaru wasn't forced into wearing gowns anymore, but pants and a long sleeved shirts, though he did still wear the tiara.

~#~

Nearly a year into his brother's disappearance and failed attempts to find him, the young prince started to show signs of losing control again. When this happened the only person brave enough to approach him was Subaru, right now was one of those occasions.

"You need to calm down Your Highness; you know your powers tend to lash out when you lose control." 

"Please Subaru, don't give me that again. I've told you it's impossible for me to lose control since my powers are linked to ‘emotions’ which I have none of." 

"That's not true and you know it." Soft lips lightly brushed the prince's own and before either of them knew what had happened they found themselves on the bed looking into each other's eyes, seeing a knowing, a want, a need there.

As the clothes were removed; Subaru locked his green eyes on the prince’s amber ones. “Promise you’ll be gentle.”

The slightest hesitation. One side of the prince’s mind said you don’t care about him you don’t know how to be gentle you’re relentless with everyone. The other side however, registered that Subaru was special and therefore got special treatment. “I will be, don’t worry about that.”

~#~

Subaru’s green eyes were half lidded and shone with lust as they moved together on the bed. What had started off as innocent love making had turned wilder as their desires reached their peaks. They had been together for about a year and it seemed both wanted each other.

Even Seishirou, usually so calm and composed; was lost in the haze of pleasure and lust. He wasn’t even sure when they had flipped and he had placed Subaru on top of him. He just knew this had been going on for a lot longer than the usual fifteen minutes he had spent with previous prisoners.

~#~

The two of them lay on the bed completely exhausted and out of breath but content. Seishirou frowned, since when could he feel emotions? Was it because of Subaru being from the City Of Light? Or was it something that had always been there?

_"Why can't you be more like your brother? Together the two of you would rule the thrown the evil and darkness would grow. THIS KINGDOM NEEDS YOU!"_

_"I DON'T LIKE THE DARK, I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! I WANT TO BE IN THE CITY OF LIGHT!"_

_"You'll never inherit the throne that way."_

_"I know that! It's all in the prophecy; just…leave me alone already!"_

_"Hmm, Kyle, shouldn't you be in the dungeons? Giving the prisoners their water and food before giving them their tasks for the day?"_

_"Yes…Your Highness."_

_The young boy looked up with wide brown eyes. "Thank you."_

_"What for?"_

_"Getting rid of him for me."_

_"I did no such thing, he was slacking off, I told him to get to work. One must be strict with their workers Fuuma, you'd do well to learn and practice that."_

A sharp knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He propped himself up against the headboard, Subaru nuzzled against him, their clothes scattered everywhere.  He pulled the blanket over the two of them before answering. “Enter."

"It seems your brother is in the City of Light, Your Highness."

"Is that so? Very well. Leave."

"…Are you going to go after him?"

"I have to, he is my brother."

"But you'll be killed if you go in there."

"By the bright light? Hardly, that's what these are for." Seishirou dangled a pair of sunglasses in front of Subaru.

"No, you're far too strong to be killed by that, but the overwhelming of emotions may be enough to do it. Unless…"

"Unless what?”

"You had the mark from the City of Light."

Without another word he held his left hand in front of Subaru. "Well? You can do it can't you? Do it."

"Even though that binds us together, forever?"

"You are my princess, Subaru."

The younger male tried to hide his blush and tears as he raised his right finger and pressed it on Seishirou's left hand. A slight shudder before, like Subaru had, he passed out into the smaller boy's arms.

"Now we are yin and yang, Prince Seishirou." Subaru just hoped this would be enough to stop the young prince from trying to kill his brother, then maybe…just maybe he could reunite with his twin and they could all be happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry this chapter was MER but I’m just dying to end it


	6. You're Taking Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the city of light Fuuma's lived for a year but now his year is up

Chapter 6 Taking Over Me

 

Kamui and Fuuma were happily living in the City of Light. They were outside feeding the animals right now, but Fuuma was still uneasy. He still hadn’t told Kamui the truth of who he really was, that he was a prince and not just any prince. The Prince of The Kingdom of Darkness, and the younger brother of the man that had kidnapped Kamui’s twin.

“Are you alright Fuuma?”

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine, just tired.”

“Go back inside and nap then, I can handle the rest of the chores for now.”

A soft pat on the head as the taller male headed back inside and slid down the door. “What am I going to do? I know what we are, I know what it means, but I’m the reason he’s sick as of late, all because of the curse of my kingdom and all because I’m not the heir like  _he_  is. That’s why he can come and go as he pleases. What am I going to do? I want to stay with Kamui but I don’t want to hurt him.”

~#~

Kamui continued to work until he heard his name being called.

“Kamui?”

“SUBARU?! SUBARU IT IS YOU! HOW DID YOU GET OUT?”

Kamui’s yelling had lured Fuuma out of the house they had shared for a year. “Kamui, what’s going on?” Honey brown eyes rested instead on Subaru. “I see you managed to get out.” 

Subaru bowed his head slightly. “Nice to see you again, Your Highness.”

“Your Highness? You would think in living with me for a year you’d tell me you were a prince. So, prince of what? Some faraway kingdom I’ve never heard of?”

“Well you see…”

“He’s a prince of the Kingdom of Darkness actually.”

Fuuma’s hair on his neck stood on end...he’d know that voice anywhere.

A spell activated and he found himself bound to a nearby tree. "You weren't easy to find Fuuma, you know that?"

Kamui’s head snapped over and leaning on the side of their home was the Prince of Darkness himself.  "LEAVE HIM ALONE! BAD ENOUGH YOU HAVE MY TWIN, YOU NEED THE MAN I LOVE TOO?!"   

“Love, such a waste of time if you ask me. Now move. I have some business with my little brother.” As he walked, the sunglasses came off and amber eyes adjusted to the light. Simultaneously a black sword appeared in his hand. 

“Hear me well. You, Prince Fuuma, are charged with high treason for abandoning the Kingdom of Darkness. As the current Prince of Darkness and your older brother I see only one sentence fitting for you. Therefore little brother, I sentence you to death.”

“I ran away because I HAD TO. YOU WERE THE ONE MEANT TO RULE THE DARK, NOT ME!” Fuuma paused for just a minute trying to think of a way to get to his brother. "Growing up we were told the legend of the lamps, the mystical tale of the oracle and holy the sea. Do you not remember them Nii-san?"

"No." Fact of the matter was he was lying; he did remember all of those and how the Kingdom of Darkness was created by one man's selfish wish...was he really going to repeat it just to live up to his reputation? Or would he swallow his pride and end it? “You short sided naive fool, you’re correct, you’re not the chosen one, however this  _will_  be your demise.” He circled his brother like a hawk circling its prey. “You always were naive, but this is by far your most pathetic stunt yet. Did you really think you could escape from me forever? You know what we are and I warned you if you tried to elope it would be your demise.”

“You have no right to talk to him like that because you’re jealous of him!”

The prince stopped in his tracks and turned to Kamui instead. “How dare you talk to me? You filthy little peasant.”

Before he could move closer to the boy he found himself in a kekkai. “Please don’t talk to my twin like that.”

Raising an eyebrow at Subaru’s intrusion, Seishirou laughed. “Very well but you’ll do well to tell your twin, Princess, not to butt his nose in my affairs, this is between my brother and I.”

“That may be true Your Highness but he loves your brother as I love you.”

And there it was again, the look of sincerity in those emerald eyes. What was this feeling? He couldn’t love him, no, he wasn't supposed to feel anything. Cursed City of Light, that’s what was to blame for this nonsense.

“Enough of this. As your older brother and the current ruler of The Kingdom of Darkness, your fate is in my hands so little brother I hope you’re prepared to accept it.”

 

A/N: sorry if this seems rushed or anything i just want to end it

 


	7. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seishirou's found Fuuma things dont go exactly as he planned

Chapter 7 Yin and Yang

Kamui stood watching in horror. This could not be happening, just no, how did his magic work here anyways? This was the City of Light. Next to him he saw his twin move and a tender hand touch the prince’s shoulder. “Prince Seishirou….you don’t have to do this...”

“Yes, yes I do. You don’t understand…it’s foreordained, it’s destiny.”

Emerald eyes widened briefly before narrowing. “Well to hell with destiny! Destiny says you and I can’t be together and we are!”

“If I don’t do this…then the people of the land surely will and they’ll be a lot harder on Fuuma than I will. I kill him and it will be quick and painless. They kill him? It will be slow and tedious.”

“There needs to be…another way…”

“If only… Now out of the way.”

The sakura storm started as he walked to his brother, who was ready to accept his fate, but somehow he wondered, would it truly be him?

“Out of my way.”

“No. I won’t let you kill Fuuma, I don’t care what he is...I still love him.”

 _Kamui…don’t do this. He won’t hesitate to kill you._ Something finally snapped in Fuuma’s mind and at the last moment he pulled Kamui out of the way and braced for the impact of Seishirou’s sword.

It never came...instead he saw Kamui’s twin impaled with the thing and his brother’s eyes were wide, full of shock and…was it hurt? Did that mean his brother had fallen in love with Subaru? Judging by the way he caught the boy when he fell, Fuuma was going to say yes.

"SUBARU! LET ME GO FUUMA! YOUR BROTHER…YOUR BROTHER KILLED HIM!”

“And it’s because of me that he did, the prophecy stated that if either one of us tried to kill each other…it’d bounce back and kill our soulmate instead and it’s my fault..I…I didn’t want to lose you…” Fuuma’s eyes wandered over to the other pair and he felt his heart literally breaking. He wished there was something he could do...

“Subaru…I’m sorry…it..wasn’t supposed to be you…”

"Please don't cry Seishirou, if it’s by your hand, I don't mind dying."

Crying? He was crying, this wasn’t possible…it had to be some sort of trick. However, feeling his face; it was damp. He really was in love with Subaru…but why did he have to realize it so late? There was only one choice left then. “Kamui was it?”

Kamui stopped squirming in Fuuma’s grip for a moment at being addressed by the older male. “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“You best take care of him.”

“Nii-san does that mean you’re giving us the blessing to live happily here as a married couple?”

“Of course, there’s nothing I can do to stop you Fuuma.”

“What are you talking about?” Fuuma’s eyes went wide as he saw his older brother impale himself through the chest with his own sword.

Fuuma forgot about holding Kamui and ran over to where his brother had fallen next to Subaru. He knelt on the ground next to his older brother. “Seishirou! You bloody idiot what are you doing…” 

“Being with the person I love the most…I just wish I had learned it sooner.”

Holding back the tears Fuuma turned back to his own partner. “Kamui, you need to go get Kyle. He was my brother’s assistant he’ll know what to do.”

Seishirou however turned to Subaru and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Subaru, I never meant for this to happen....I did love you, you know." 

“I know, I'm sorry as well, for not being strong enough to stop you. I'm glad you're coming with me though. I love you too, always have." Subaru squeezed the hand he was holding lightly before his green eyes closed one last time, a smile on his face. 

Fuuma held his brother's free hand. "I sent Kamui to go get Kyle, see what can be done." 

Amber eyes closed. "Who says I want anything to be done? This was meant to happen little brother, to restore the kingdom to one piece. I'm...I'm happy to go to the other side, as long as it’s with him." 

Just as Kamui returned with Kyle, Fuuma felt the pressure that was holding his hand ease up and without thinking he let go and watched as his brother's hand fell to the side, the life sustaining it gone.

"Your Highness?"

Fuuma looked at his brother's former advisor and shook his head sadly, the tears pouring out of his eyes full force as he finally let his head fall onto his brother’s still form and break down sobbing.

 Kamui hugged Fuuma as Fuuma had hugged him earlier, still mourning the loss of his own twin as well.

"LOOK!" The barrier that separated the City of Light and the Kingdom of Darkness was dissipating. 

"So all those stories I read as a child were true..."

~#~ EPILOGUE ~#~

Fuuma sat in his brother's old bedroom. It was strange seeing so much light in this place. It wasn’t overwhelming like it was in the City of Light; it was natural as now there was balance between the two worlds.

All because of Subaru and Seishirou.

Sometimes he wondered if his brother had known all along, Subaru too. They both had seemed content going to the other side. Wait, what was he thinking? Of course Seishirou had known, he knew everything, always had.

Fuuma sighed as Kamui entered the room.

"You can’t drown yourself in here, it...it brings back bad memories. I did the same thing in Subaru's room."

"I know but...there's so many questions left unanswered…" Fuuma and Kamui stood in front of the grand mirror that stood in Seishirou's room. 

"How many times have I told you, never to snoop around in my room, plus you brought company little brother."

"Don't be so harsh Seishirou..."

"You have no idea my princess."

Violet and honey brown eyes widened as they looked in the mirror and saw not their reflections but their brothers standing there. "What….why…how?"

"There is one last prophecy little brother, and where there’s a will there’s always a way."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you all for reading this pain inducing fic I’m not sure if it will have a sequel yet. I will say I had it planned from the beginning though. Please check out my other works if you want to see more =D


	8. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes its not always what it seems

Fuuma sat pouring over tomes of ancient text. “How do I get them out?”

 

Kamui peeked through the door. “The citizens want to speak to the King…that would be you.”

 

Fuuma hesitated at this statement. “No it’s not…”

 

Images flooded back into his mind’s eye. “ _YOU YOU’RE NOT THE CHOSEN ONE! You will NEVER be able to rule this kingdom.”_

 

_“Kyle? What are you doing yelling at him?”_

 

_Instantly Fuuma saw the servant go rigid. “He was wandering in areas he shouldn’t be my lord.”_

 

_Fuuma looked up as his brother adjusted his crooked crown and saw the amber eyes filled with disbelief. “I see I’ll deal with him. Fuuma to your room at once.”_

 

“ _Now what happpened?”_

 

_“He just reminded me that i’m not the chosen one.”_

 

_“Pfft who cares? I’m here to rule this place remember?”_

 

No matter how bad it was his brother was always there to make things right but now…..

 

_Honey eyes shut and blinked back the tears as he saw his brother’s lifeless hand fall to the ground. The damn bastard had a nerve to be smiling. How could he smile if he knew he was going to die?_

 

 

 _“_ Cant do anything without me can you?”

 

“Nii-san?! Where are you?”

 

“Try looking behind you.”

 

Plain as the sun that was shining through his brother’s window his brother stood there looking very much alive and he still had his crown on and it was still crooked. On his side stood Subaru holding his hand.

 

“I…what…how…”

 

“I told you there was one more prophecy. Love is the ever undying flame of life Fuuma and since I “died” to be with Subaru we were given one more chance. We’ve just been hiding in the mirror world to establish things.”

 

“All this time?!”

 

“You had to learn and Kamui had to learn the walk the paths Subaru and I walked without going down the road of destruction. That being said,come on Subaru i have a kingdom to run. Even though the Kingdom of Darkness and City of Light merged they still need a king and that will be me.”

 

Fuuma sat and puzzled why was it always like this with his brother?

 


End file.
